


Saving Hope

by casinovixendixon081212



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Angst, Child Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Protective Daryl, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinovixendixon081212/pseuds/casinovixendixon081212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Dixon is in big trouble only her thoughts keep her safe from the evil that has her.  So she tells herself the story of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon her parents.  All the while Daryl and Beth look for their little girl.  Love, angst, romance, sex, and everything in between that makes A Damn Romance Novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All character belongs to their rightful owners. I’m only using them for fun.
> 
> Here's my first ever Bethyl fic. It's just an idea I have so bare with me. 
> 
> In Italic is Hope Dixon's inner dialogue.

Prologue

 

_Hey, I have a story to tell you it sort of like my daddy says, A Damn Romance Novel. It’s about them my mom and my daddy it’s their story. They’ve gone through so much. I don’t know if I should start at the beginning or not. I guess I should start at the beginning, but really their romance didn’t really start until the year my grandfather Hershel died._

“I don’t want to know about their stupid story? I want to know where they are got it? I know a little bit about them, and the bitch of your mother and the redneck asshole of your father killed my mother now I’m going to kill your parents, Hope Dixon.”

_Yup I’m Hope Dixon daughter to walker killer/hunter my hero Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene Dixon._

Her blonde hair was being pulled by this person.

“Stop it. Just you wait my daddy is going to put a bolt in your head.”

“Shut up, little girl or I’ll put the gag back in your mouth.”

_I know I should be quite but mama and daddy taught me to be brave. I wish I can see I hate the dark. I just want my daddy to come and get me. I’m scared._

 

(Elsewhere)

 

“Rick we aren’t leaving without Hope!” Daryl yelled.

“You need to calm down.”

“Don’t tell us to calm down!  Someone took our daughter, Rick. My daughter look at my wife she is beside herself. Someone hit my wife and took my little girl. You would do it for Carl and Asskicker. We’re going with you or without you.” Daryl said grabbing all his weapons.

“We are saving my Hope.” Beth said with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Dixon continues with her inner dialogue. Beth and Daryl share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little helpful hint Hope inner dialogue is still in italic and in () is to let you know who is who.

Chapter 1

_**(Hope)** _

    _Hi again the lady keeps pulling my hair.  She hit me hard across my cheek.  I want my mommy.  I wish my daddy or even Uncle Rick will hurry and save me.  I didn’t even know I was talking out loud earlier.  I don’t know what to do?  I’m scared.  It’s dark in here and I’m so cold.  I know I’ll tell myself mama and daddy’s story.  Just remember how mama tells it._

_So where was I oh yeah, Grandpa Hershel was killed by a crazy man._

* * *

**_(Past Daryl and Beth)_ **

_They were running fast as they could through the woods.  Daryl was protecting Beth killing the walkers after walkers.  They came to a clearing with large bushes.  The two of them exhausted from running for hours.   Beth looked around noticing they could take a quick break.  She fell to the ground and Daryl fell right next to her.  Both breathe hard from their run._

_No, no daddy.  I can’t believe you’re gone.  We don’t get to be upset.   We all have jobs to do.  Beth thought looking over to Daryl._

_Daryl took deep breathes knowing they would have to run.  He really felt like giving up right at the moment.  Fuck they all can’t be dead, he thought._

_During the night while they sat in the dark.  Beth looked at Daryl.  He looked so defeated.“We should do something.  They are not dead.  Rick Michonne they probably made it.  Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block.  You’re a track so track.”  Beth said getting angry._

_Why isn’t he moving doesn’t he care?  She thought._

* * *

 

 

**_(Hope)_ **

_Mama said after they got a break they went into the woods, because daddy knew the best way to survive.  She said sometime during the night a herd of walkers were getting close.  They had to run into an abandon street where they had to hide in a trunk all night.  She said it was hot and stuffy.  There was a terrible storm and daddy protected her all night with his crossbow.  She said he looked so tired.  And after that night things started to change between._

* * *

 

**(** **Present)**

    Daryl got his crossbow.  He looked at Beth who had tears running down her cheeks.  He walked over to her.  He caressed her cheeks wiping away her tears.

    “Baby, don’t cry.  You know I’ll find her.”

    “You are not going alone.  I’m coming with you.  I know how to track too.  You taught me and her well.  She probably left clues right?  It’s so dangerous out there.”  Beth said looking into his blue eyes.

    Daryl pulled her into his arms kissing her head.  He heard a noise turning to see Rick.

    Rick holding up his hands and said, “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  Let’s get organized and then we’ll head out.”

    Daryl nodded his head.  He walked out to the porch.

    I’m coming baby girl.  He whispered quietly.

    He heard her come out putting her arms around his waist.  He felt her put her head on his back.  He grabbed her hands into his.

    “I love you Beth.  We’ll find Hope.”  He whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets a new person and comes face to face with the lady that's been mean to her. Daryl and Beth have a touching moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember () are for who is who in the story.

Chapter 2

 

 

**_(Past Daryl and Beth)_ **

_Beth felt a storm of emotions inside of her.    Her home was destroyed by a crazy man.  Her father was murdered by the same crazy man.  At this moment she didn’t even know if her only blood relative was still alive.  Only something, a feeling in her heart knew her sister, Maggie had survived.  Now she is with the group’s protector, and he seemed to have given up._

_Beth was furious but most of all hurt.  She continued looking at Daryl.  It never crossed her mind that Daryl would just give up._

_He doesn’t even feel anything.  Fine you stubborn jackass, I’ll go look for them myself.  She thought._

_Beth walked over to the tree trunk, where Daryl’s knife was at taking it for her own protection._

_“Fine I’ll go look for them myself.”  She said angrily not looking in his direction._

_She walked into the darken woods._

_That girl is going to be the death of me.  She doesn’t get it.  Daryl thought._

_He got up from the ground.  He got his crossbow and followed her._

_After the sun began to shine Daryl did what he did best track.  He found footprints.  Beth noticed him on one knee looking at something.  She walked over to him all the while looking around her surroundings.  She looked down and seeing Daryl brushing away leaves revealing footprints._

_“Could be Luke’s or Molly’s the point is they are alive.”  Beth said._

_Daryl shook his head, “Nah it means they were alive a few hours ago.”_

_He got up and started following the footprints.  He noticed that walkers were all over the place._

_“There are walker prints all over the place.  From what I can tell things got really bad around here.  Come on.”_

_Beth walked just a little ahead of Daryl when she heard the sound of something snap.  Before she knew it a walker had a hold of her arm.  She tried fighting him off.  Daryl tried to shoot the walker, but Beth kept getting in the away.  He grabbed the walker from behind falling to the ground.  Beth was able to kill it while he held onto it._

_He got up grabbing his crossbow and said, “Come on.”_

_They reached some railroad track and noticed walkers eating.  Beth was terrified.  Daryl killed every walker that was feasting on human bodies.  Beth could feel the tears beginning to fall as she saw a little shoe._

_Oh please no, not a child.  She thought._

_She could no longer keep the tears from falling and she cried.  She cried for the first time in a long time.  Her sorrow was just too much.  Daryl turned and looked at her.  He could feel his own emotions beginning to rise._

_I have to protect her.  She is the only thing I got left.  He thought._

_Once it was dark they ran into a herd of walkers.  Daryl and Beth ended up in a trunk of a car.  They hid from the walkers.  Beth was so relieved to be with Daryl, because she knew in heart he would protect her.  And he did protect her throughout the night.  His eyes and crossbow ready whenever a walker would get close to opening of the trunk._

* * *

 

**_(Hope and her kidnappers)_ **

    _I can hear another person now.  Someone is yelling now.  Somebody is coming.  Please, let it be daddy._

    “Hi little girl, are you going to be a good little girl?”  A different voice said.

    _I nodded my head yes.  As soon as my blind fold was off I saw a woman with curly dark hair and dark brown eyes.  She sort of looked friendly, but daddy always told me to be cautious._

“Hello I’m Mel, what’s your name sweetheart?”  She said softly squatting down to let Hope see her eyes.

    “My name is Hope Dixon.  I want my mommy.  Can you please help me?”  Hope asked softly.

    The lady smiled and asked, “Do you know why you are here?”

    Hope shrugged her shoulders and said, “The lady that was pulling my hair and being mean says she wants my mommy and daddy.”

    Mel Jones turned to the door and walked out.  She left the door open.

    “I can’t believe you did this, Annette.”

    Annette Jones looked at her aunt.  She was a nineteen year old woman and survived.

    “I didn’t do anything wrong.  I have a right to seek my revenge.  Her parents killed my mom.”

    Mel laughed softly and said, “Your mom hurt that little girl’s mother and tried to kill her numerous time.  It’s been almost ten years.”

    “Don’t blame my mom, she did what she thought was right.  She was a good person, Mel!”  Annette exclaimed raising her hand to slap her aunt.

    Mel grabbed her nieces hand and stopped her.

    “I hate to tell you she wasn’t.  Your mother always turned something good into something bad.  How can you forget what she did to you and your dad?  She used you for experiments with those things out there.  What about all those other people?  I know you remember that.  You listen to me, Annette you let that little girl go.” Mel said looking into her nieces eyes.

    Annette shook her head and said with malice, “I have Marcus approval.  He gave me permission.  He said I can do anything I want.  His men were the ones who brought her to me and Marcus.  You can’t stop me anymore.”

    Mel looked at her niece with so much disgusted.  She is her mother’s daughter, she thought bitterly.

    Annette walked into the room that held Hope.

    _Oh so that’s what you look like.  Why is looking at me with so much hate?  Hope thought._

Annette smiled slowly she raised her hand and slapped the little girl.

    _Owwweee why does she keep hitting me?  Hope cried softly.  Hope’s cheek was stinging even more now._

“Annette!  Stop it!”  Mel yelled pulling her niece away from the little girl.

    Annette looked at both of them.  She laughed walking out of the room.

    Mel went after her niece afraid for the little girl.

    “My daddy is going to make you pay for that, ugly lady.”  Hope said crying.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Present Daryl and Beth)**

    “I love you Beth.”  Daryl whispered.

    Beth let go of Daryl so he could turn around.  She looked into his blue eyes and smiled.  She knew deep in her heart after everything they have faced together, they would get through this.  They would both die for their family.  She knew with her whole heart they would find their Little Hope.

    “I love you too.”  She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

    Daryl bent down seek her lips.  He gently kissed her ever so softly.  He wrapped his strong arms around her.  He loved when she respond.  He pulled back and looked down into her blue sparkly eyes.

    “We’re gonna find my baby girl, my Li’Monster.”  He said seriously.

    Beth smiled at the nickname.  She knew Daryl has a bunch of nicknames for their little girl.

    “Come on let’s go see if I can find any tracks.”  Daryl said moving away from the porch.

    He held out his hands.  Beth took his hand into her own.  She pointed towards the farthest gate.  They walked silently for a few moments.  Once they reached the gate Daryl looked around to make sure it was safe to walk out there towards the woods.  He nodded his head giving his ok, and they made their way out.

    “Carl was on watch.  I let him know.  We were just outside the gates.  I was showing Hope the difference between those wild berries over there.  We weren’t that far away from the gate, Daryl.  We had our weapons, and I know you always keep the walkers away from this area.  I made sure it was safe even before I let her come over to me.  She was so excited, because to her she was going to have an adventure with me.  She just kept smiling and asking questions.”  Beth said softly.

    Daryl listened and smiled when he heard Beth describe his little girl.  She always wants an adventure.

    “We walked right up here.”  Beth said pointing at berries.  “I swear Daryl I didn’t hear them.  The next thing I know Carl is trying to wake me up, and Judith was crying.  I tried looking for prints, but everything is still kind of fuzzy.  My head still hurts.”  Beth said with tears in her eyes.

    Daryl nodded his head slowly looking at the ground.  He hated seeing her like this.  He remembered the chaos when he got home.  Beth ran frantically to him saying Hope was missing.  It took him a while to calm her down.  Now it’s been almost four hours since Hope had gone missing.  They were losing daylight.  He continued to look at the ground when he saw a piece of Hope’s bracelet.

    “Beth look over here.”  Daryl said getting down to his knees.

    He grabbed the small square H to show Beth.

    “Daryl oh my God, why just this one piece?”  Beth asked looking at Daryl and the little piece of bracelet.

    “That girl learned, baby she leaving a trail.  Go get Rick.  I’ll wait here.”  Daryl said looking to the ground to see if they had missed anything else.

    Beth ran back to the compound to get Rick.

 

 

* * *

 

**(Hope storytelling)**

_Hi again, I’m sorry I stopped telling the story, but those bad people came in.  I think I stopped when Mama and Daddy were in the trunk._

_Mama said that after they got out to the trunk Daddy was just quiet he didn’t even want to talk to her, and he even made her eat mud snakes eww.  Mama said that after that bad day things sort of got worse.  Mama said that she wanted a drink, but Daddy just stayed quiet and ignored Mama.  Mama got so mad at Daddy that she told him that he had a suck-a-s-s camp, and she was a getting a d-a-m-n drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment. I really would like some feedback and any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?


End file.
